


Nonsense Notion

by Plutospawn



Series: Aster Lavellan's Inquisition [1]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-08
Updated: 2017-09-08
Packaged: 2019-01-26 17:15:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12562300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Plutospawn/pseuds/Plutospawn
Summary: For a random excursion to the deep roads, the fearless Inquisitor strategically places a Grey Warden to face the brunt of the onslaught. A moment with the Grey Warden who wasn't. Flash fiction completed for the writing prompt, "Battle, red, desperation, sword."





	Nonsense Notion

"Blackwall will take point."

The fortunate thing about beards was that they could hide an expression. Blackwall nodded at the Inquisitor's command and stepped forward with his sword and shield raised. In front of the party, as the walls of the deep roads seemed to close in on them, no one could see him grimace.

It made sense for a Grey Warden to be leading the charge. They could sense numbers, they were immune to the taint, and despite all the stolen kisses and numerous embraces in the back of a stable, Aster Lavellan couldn't afford to allow preferential treatment to color the cold rationality that drove the Inquisition.His travels had made him accustomed to a the spit garbled hisses of a hurlock and he readied himself for the onslaught. A Grey Warden taking point made sense.

It would have helped exponentially if he were actually a Grey Warden.

He fought without comment or question while his companions, a hulking qunari included, remained cautiously back. It would have been comical had the peril of his immediate situation not sent ice lancing through his guts. A strange paranoia, to let himself consider that perhaps Inquisitor Lavellan knew, perhaps that's why she insisted that he face those things and protect her more worthwhile companions. A fitting punishment for his betrayal.

A nonsense notion, of course. She wouldn't look at him the way she did if she knew. She certainly wouldn't continue to visit him at night, either. Unless she thought the cover of darkness could conceal her shame of association. Such musings were never fruitful and most likely why he was being flanked. A poor time for a distraction.

Don't let it wound you, don't swallow the blood. The hurlock's head exploded in viscera and painted his face red before he could pivot to defend himself. The Iron Bull gave his sledgehammer a loving grin. "I couldn't wait," Bull said.

Blackwall gave a noncommittal grunt as he gathered himself. Press your lips tight, he told himself. Don't swallow it. "Thanks."

"My pleasure," Bull replied. He stared at him long enough to make Blackwall question what the other man knew, but then the qunari laughed. "Did you see that? I just winked at you!"

"Right." Blackwall- and he was Blackwall, again, for now- searched for a clean spot of leather on his armor to wipe his mouth with. One more day, one more moment he'd gotten away with, gotten lucky. But his luck was surely running dry. How many more instances before he'd take a stray hit, block incorrectly, fall victim to the blight sickness, his own cowardice and stupidity? He glanced back and saw Aster's steely gaze focused on the roads before them. Not today, it would seem. With a resigned sigh, Blackwall pressed forward.


End file.
